Un bonito día
by BrokeenYouth
Summary: -"Te veo mañana, hoy ha sido un día genial". Realmente había sido un día genial… entonces ¿por qué todo cambió tanto?- [POV Haruka/HaruTaka(?)]


_Buenas~ Pues aquí les dejo una historia sobre Haruka, tiene varias referencias a Yuukei Yesterday, así que podría decirse que es un HaruTaka ligero. Por supuesto, no me estoy guiando por el canon del todo._

_Va dedicado a mi querida waifu; Mitsui Neko. Lo hice con todo el amor del mundo, espero te guste aafsgasfg._

_Es un poco trágico y además es la segunda vez que escribo un fic, omg. Espero les guste._

* * *

La calle estaba bastante solitaria, por alguna razón mientras mantenía paso apresurado parecía que no podía llegar a la escuela. Pero eso no era algo que me extrañase, de todas formas soy una persona bastante lenta, o eso dicen muchos, no me molesta, aunque a veces me gustaría tener un cuerpo más fuerte y así ser capaz de correr tan rápido para no llegar tarde a la clase de hoy, o simplemente para ser capaz de correr como desde pequeño quise hacerlo, sentir el viento contra mí, desordenando mi cabello y mi vestuario, cómo me gustaría… Aunque es algo difícil, de eso estoy consciente.

Volviendo a mi típico paso lento me detuve observando un hermoso pájaro que cantaba sobre el muro que pertenecía a la entrada del colegio, lucía tan bien, 'debería pintarlo' pensé pero alarmándome después, puesto que escuché el timbre de entrada a clases.

Aunque si íbamos a eso, yo normalmente era quien entraba temprano a clases con el profesor Kenjirou, podía resultar que ese día los demás llegaran tarde también y no sería la gran cosa. Reí un poco para mí mismo, suelo pensar mucho en cualquier cosa. Seguí caminando, el ambiente era tan tranquilo, no se veía a mucha gente recorrer los pasillos, seguramente ya habían entrado a clases. Observé al gato de siempre, parecía andar de prisa también, 'vaya, ese gato tiene suerte al poder correr lo que quiera', pensé con algo de gracia.

Una vez entré al salón me encontré con ella, estaba sentada al lado de la ventana con una apariencia adormilada, que ya se le debía hacer normal, incluso adorable… Algún día se lo diré, esperando no recibir un golpe como respuesta, aunque igual si lo hiciera me seguiría pareciendo adorable. Takane volteó hacia donde yo estaba y frunció el ceño, dándole un cambio al contexto mientras soltaba un suspiro.

―Ya creí que no ibas a llegar, Haruka.

―¿Uh?, pero si no es tan tarde…  
Incliné mi rostro hacia un lado al escuchar su tono de voz, podía notar un rastro de cansancio en este, a pesar de que seguramente la chica con la que hablaba había dormido suficiente.

―Bah, digo eso porque normalmente llegas temprano.

―¿Tú lo crees? Bueno~ Hoy no pudieron dejarme en la entrada del colegio y he sido un poco despistado. ― Admití con algo de vergüenza, en realidad.

―No tienes remedio. ― Infló dulcemente sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, estos días ella ha estado actuando así, más adorable de lo que comúnmente es.

―Eh~ Pero yo suelo llegar temprano, Takane. ― Respondí tomando asiento en mi pupitre, en el salón de química.

―B-bueno, tal vez, sólo deja de contradecirme.― Mantuvo la misma actitud, empecé a sacar mis cosas, quería dibujar algo.

A decir verdad, quería dibujarla a ella, pero no sé por qué razón, no lograba que me saliese como quería. Lo había estado intentando, aun así no era suficiente ¡Takane tenía que salir tan linda como era ella realmente! Me dije a mí mismo con decisión para empezar a dibujar, los minutos transcurrían, convirtiéndose en horas.

―¡Ya seguro no vendrá! ¡¿Quién se cree es el profesor?! Me hace levantar temprano y venir a este malvado colegio…― se quejaba la chica de coletas a mi lado, a la vez que yo continuaba los trazados que ya estaban preparándose para llevar color.

―He he he, tienes razón, seguramente algo se le presentó.― Agregué a lo que ella decía, levantando el rostro. De nuevo frunció el ceño cuando cruzamos miradas y desvió con efectiva rápidez la suya. ―Pero si vemos el lado positivo, podríamos salir a dar una vuelta, si quieres.― Sugerí tranquilo, a lo mejor si salíamos un rato podríamos distraernos más que quedándonos como siempre en el salón. Ella respondió con un "uhm" del cual me tomé la libertad para entenderlo como un sí, asentí con alegría y empecé a guardar mis cosas, echándole una última vista al dibujo que estaba haciendo "hoy mismo lo terminaré y mañana podré entregárselo" pensé y lo guardé tal y como estaba. ―Mañana será un buen día~ ― Comenté mientras Takane se levantaba de su asiento, parecía ignorar lo que estaba diciendo, tal vez era porque tenía los cascos de música puestos, un momento… ―Takane, tus cacos no están conectados a nada… ―.

Su rostro se sonrojó de pronto y como acto seguido se retiró los artefactos con cierto aire de disimulo ¿Uh? No entendí qué fue eso.

―Vámonos ya, Haruka. ― Se escuchó como un chillido y yo me di prisa en obedecer, puede que no lo pareciese, pero ella pegaba bastante fuerte y además tenía bastante carácter. Eran dos características que formaban parte de Takane, después de todo.

―Entendido. ― Me levanté de mi asiento y llegué hasta su lado con algo de emoción, ya llevaba un tiempo que no salíamos juntos a hacer algo. Una vez hice esto, los dos salimos del salón y empezamos a recorrer el pasillo, en cual no había mucha gente, algún que otro alumno que seguro se dirigía a las reuniones que los clubes hacían por ese mismo sitio, yo continuaba caminando tras la castaña, pensando en que podíamos hacer cuando esta se detuvo.

Y creo saber el porqué.

―¿Qué haces por aquí, Kisaragi? ― Ella casi tropieza con un chico de cabello azabache, ojos bastante apagados y una expresión fría, que por cierto, me resultaba dando un poco de curiosidad; se trataba de Shintaro-kun, quien chasqueó la lengua y dirigió su mirada hasta la de nosotros.

―No hago nada. ― Casi atacó el muchacho con sus palabras, frunciendo el ceño. Me acababa de dar cuenta, él que siempre solía estar con Ayano-chan, esta vez, estaba solo.

―Shintaro-kun, qué extraño que no está Ayano-chan contigo ¿y eso? ― Intervine en la conversación. Él bajó un poco el rostro sin quitar la expresión que ya llevaba.

―Incluyendo hoy, ya lleva tres días seguidos sin venir. ― Desvió la mirada dando a entender que no le importaba, aunque para nosotros era obvio que estaba preocupado, ya que eran buenos amigos. Quedamos algo extrañados, ¿qué podría haber pasado?

―¿Estará enferma o algo así? ¿No la has llamado? ― Takane se escuchó un poco más calmada y bajo los cascos que llevaba cubriendo sus orejas, uh, a veces tenía dudas sobre cómo podía mantenerse escuchando todo con ellos, sin lugar a dudas ella era una persona muy genial.

―No tengo razones para hacerlo, si ha cogido un resfriado volverá dentro de dos días o algo así.

―Pero no estaría mal desearle que se mejore… ― Todavía hablábamos a mitad del pasillo del viejo edificio escolar, al final, Shintaro-kun discutió un poco con Takane y siguió su camino, no sin antes prometer decirnos qué sucedió con Ayano-chan cuando se enterase. También pudimos preguntarle al profesor Kenjirou, lástima que faltara ese día.  
Y cuando al fin salimos del colegio y recorríamos la calle sin decir nada, me fijé en lo claro que estaba el cielo, entonces mi estómago gruñó un poco.

― ¿Acaso no has comido, Haruka? ―Preguntó sin dejar de caminar.

― Uhmm… Creo que se me olvidó porque llegaba tarde. ― Rasqué un poco mi nuca.

―Entonces podemos comer en un lugar por aquí ¿qué te parece?

―Oh, ¡claro! Yo invito. ― Al terminar de decir esto, sentí la mirada fría de mi acompañante sobre mí, p-pero yo sólo quería invitarle, no tenía que tomárselo así  
Llegamos hasta un establecimiento de comida, no estaba muy lleno dado que aún estaba temprano, estaba muy bien decorado y su apariencia era realmente agradable. Pedí la orden y fui a sentarme en una de las mesas con mantel azul claro que escogió Takane, que se ubicaban de tal forma que te permitían observar la calle desde ahí.

―He pedido algo de parrilla, arroz, ensalada y jugos naturales. ― Asentía mientras hablaba, la verdad estaba muy contento.

―Ya veo, ya veo, parece que te gusta mucho la parrilla ¿verdad?

―¡Me encanta! ― Casi no dejé que terminara de hablar, quise disculparme, agité un poco los brazos y al notar que sonreía, no pude evitar hacerlo también.  
Mientras comíamos parece que me ensucié un poco el rostro y ella me regañó limpiándome también, después de terminar (por cierto, conseguí pagar su comida, -inserte brillitos aquí.-) seguimos dando vueltas por el lugar, había muchas tiendas distintas y entramos al enorme centro comercial tan conocido en la ciudad, incluso visitamos el famoso salón de videojuegos al que habíamos ido una vez con Shintaro-kun y Ayano-chan, yo no era muy bueno en estas cosas, pero los apoyaba haciendo movimientos con los brazos y tratando de cantar sus nombres cuando ganaban, Ayano-chan decía que se me daba bien, por lo que me empezó a gustar más hacerlo, incluso si cuando ganaba Shintaro-kun , este se me quedaba viendo con una cara extraña.

Luego pasamos por una enorme librería, en ese mismo sitio disponían de muchos instrumentos de dibujo, así que aproveché y compré nuevos colores para terminar el retrato de Takane una vez llegase a casa. El día estaba yéndose verdaderamente rápido, era casi imposible de creer cuando ya empezaba a hacerse más tarde y mis piernas empezaron a cansarse un poco, no obstante, Takane estaba disfrutando mucho así que decidí esperar un poco más.

Cerca del centro comercial, yacía un parque que no era tan visitado, de todos modos era bastante hermoso; el pasto verde, las flores con una infinidad de tonalidades que maravillaban a la vista y los bancos hechos de madera que abrían una especie de camino dentro del espacio. La chica de cabello castaño oscuro, a mi lado, suspiró de pronto y bajó un poco su rostro, para ocupar unos de los dichos bancos, acto seguido imité lo que había hecho, fue algo que me cayó bien puesto que mis débiles piernas empezaban a agotarse.

―Aaah, qué día. ― exclamó y reí un poco.

―Parece que estás de buen humor. ― Me incliné un poco acercándome a ella, sin poder dejar de estar feliz.

―¿D-de buen humor? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No ves que estoy molesta? ― También se inclinó y jaló un poco mis mejillas, causándome un poco de dolor pero más que eso, causó una risa alegre por su actitud tan adorable.

―Pero no pareces molesta~― Afirmé jalándole hasta a mí para darle un fuerte abrazo. Por alguna extraña razón la gente que pasaba nos miró con disimulo y más extraño aún, ella no me golpeó, se quedó en silencio un momento y después, gritó. ―¿E-eh?

―¡¿Q-QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, HARUKA?! ― se separó de mí con el rostro por completo rojo… ¿del enojo tal vez? Bueno, sabía que no debía hacerlo tan de pronto, no pude evitarlo, además ¡un abrazo es saludable! (¿?)

―Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho. ― casi le reverencié en público un tanto nervioso, noté que ya estaba empezando a atardecer. ―Sólo quería abrazarte…

―P-pues no lo hagas tan de pronto, joder.

―¿Te ha molestado?

―…En realidad… no es que me haya… molestado…

―¡Qué bien! ― Aplaudí una vez para después tapar mi rostro, estaba aliviado de no haberla molestado. Ella sólo suspiró de nuevo y se rascó un poco la mejilla.

―Oye, Haruka…― Casi susurró a mi lado, mientras se veía bastante roja, ¿no sería que Takane también estaba enferma? Eso me preocupó un poco.

―¿Qué sucede? ― Me levanté de donde estaba, se hacía muy tarde y tenía que acabar su regalo para mañana, bajé mi vista hasta encontrarme con la suya y añadí amablemente.

―Ven, deberíamos ir yendo a casa.

―¿Oh? Cierto. ― Hizo lo mismo que yo, sacudiendo un poco su falda.  
Caminamos hasta llegar al final del parque donde nuestros caminos se separaban, había muchísima gente, la causa de esto era que habría una celebración más tarde en ese mismo parque. Tuvimos que ir pendientes para no perdernos de vista, quise tomar su mano aunque al final pensé que tal vez le resultaría incómodo, por lo mismo seguimos así hasta llegar a donde debíamos despedirnos, ya lo habíamos hecho muchas veces, todos los días al terminar clases nos decíamos cosas como "hasta luego" "hasta mañana" o "nos vemos", por el contrario hoy… sentí que ninguna de esas sería la frase adecuada. Nos quedamos en la entrada del parque, mirándonos aproximadamente cinco minutos sin decir nada, como si estuviésemos tratando de hablarnos con los ojos nada más, ella cortó ese contacto, ladeando su rostro y diciendo "Te veo mañana, hoy ha sido un día genial".

Y sin más, asentí para empezar a caminar, alejándome de donde estaba con algo de dificultad, quizás debido a que los demás no me dejaban caminar bien.

"Te veo mañana, hoy ha sido un día genial".

Realmente había sido un día genial… entonces ¿por qué todo cambió tanto?

Estaba por llamar a un taxi cuando escuché su voz gritando mi nombre y volteé inmediatamente, podía distinguirla entre la multitud, trataba de correr hacia donde yo estaba, pero no importaba cuánto tratase, no lograba alcanzarme. Yo ya estaba alejado del parque, sin embargo no lo suficiente como para que no poder observarla. La imagen frente de mis ojos parecía proveniente de un sueño, se escuchaba el alboroto de la gente alrededor, transformándose en algo que fui incapaz de comprender debido a que hasta mis oídos sólo llegaba la voz de muchacha castaña que seguía llamándome.

Mi corazón se aceleró al instante y antes de que me diera cuenta, mis piernas empezaron a moverse en su dirección, aún sin que la escena cambiara. "Tengo que alcanzarla, no sé qué está pasando, pero debo hacerlo".

―¡Tengo que decirte algo! ― Decía cuando apuré mi paso, había tanta gente que se me hacía imposible avanzar también, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? No nos estábamos acercando nada, incluso pareciese que nos hubiéramos alejado más, quería correr, correr hasta lograr estar donde ella y sin retenerme más, empecé a hacerlo, recuerdo que me mantenía pidiendo disculpas a la gente que llegaba a tropezar e incluso, no habiendo corrido mucho ya estaba inmensamente cansado y mi respiración se volvía agitada, dando a escapar uno que otro jadeo, una gota de sudor recorrió a plenitud mi rostro y mi bolsa, la bolsa que llevaba el dibujo de la chica que quería tanto, se soltó de mi brazo en cámara lenta perdiéndose en el trayecto que había recorrido. Observé a mi amiga desaparecer de mi vista, fue cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se detuvo y entonces, desperté.

Un rayo de luz originada por el sol llegó hasta mi rostro, inundando mis pupilas con la misma, eché un bostezo estirándome y también, dándome cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de un hospital.

"…Uh, volvió a pasar."

¿Qué era lo que quería decirme Takane? Pues, nunca lo supe, ese 'mañana' que tanto añoré nunca existió, sólo fue 'un bonito día de ayer'.

* * *

Pienso sacarle una segunda parte con Konoha, pero eso ya sería otro.

Me gustaría que dejen reviews a ver si les gustó o no(?). Bueno, muchos saludos~


End file.
